tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and the Funfair
Percy and the Funfair, retitled Percy and the Carnival in American releases, is the fourth episode of the tenth season. Plot The Fat Controller's funfair is coming to Sodor much to the excitement of all of the children and engines, especially Percy. At Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller gives the engines their jobs. Gordon is to take the fairground folk, Toby is to bring the bumper cars, Edward is to haul the carousel, Henry is to pull the roller coaster, James and Emily are to bring the Ferris wheel, and Thomas is to collect the fireworks and the Chinese dragon. Percy is hopeful that he will be given a special job, but the Fat Controller tells him to deliver coal to all of the coal bunkers on the railway. Percy is disappointed; he thinks that delivering coal is not an important job at all. After collecting the coal trucks, Percy sets off with his deliveries. However, whilst waiting at a red signal by a school, Percy sees Edward and Toby pass by. Thinking that helping his friends is much more important, Percy leaves his coal trucks behind. However, neither Toby nor Edward need Percy's help, nor do Emily, James, Henry, Gordon, or Thomas. After trying to help his friends, Percy quickly realises that he had not delivered any of the coal. To make matters worse, James and Emily are out of coal. Percy realises how wrong he was to abandon his job, so he rushes off to collect his coal trucks. Very soon, thanks to Percy, the coal bunkers are refilled and all of the engines are on the move again. At last, the fun fair is ready and Percy arrives there just as the entertainment begins. Now Percy knows that delivering the coal is a very important job. Characters * Edward * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The School * The Coaling Plant * Maron Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Chinese Dragon since Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. * In Hungary, this episode is called "The Most Important Job". In Denmark, it is named "Percy and the Amusement Park". In Japan, it is called "This Means Fairground and Percy". * Stock Footage from Thomas Tries His Best is used. Goofs * On his way to the coaling plant, Percy runs a red signal. * The narrator says, "Toby was pulling flatbeds", but he clearly was not. * It was dangerous for Percy to leave the trucks in the middle of the main line and go after Toby without alerting the signalman. * When Percy arrives at the funfair, he is seen to Henry's right which is where Toby was earlier. * It was dangerous for Toby to follow so closely behind Edward. * When Edward passes Percy, Edward and Henry's themes are playing at the same time. * The space for James' coal in his tender is far too deep. The coal bunker should only take up 25% of his tender body, whilst the 75% of the tender body is for his water. * A brakevan should have been added to James and Emily's train. Merchandise * Take-Along (playset and movie car; both discontinued) * Books - Thomas, Percy and the Funfair and Thomas, Percy and the Funfair Gallery File:PercyandtheFunfairtitlecard.png|Title card File:PercyandtheFunfair1.png|Edward File:PercyandtheFunfair2.png|Emily File:PercyandtheFunfair3.png|Gordon and James File:PercyandtheFunfair4.png|Percy File:PercyandtheFunfair5.png|Percy and James File:PercyandtheFunfair6.png|The Chinese Dragon File:PercyandtheFunfair7.png File:PercyandtheFunfair9.png|Thomas and James File:PercyandtheFunfair8.png File:PercyandtheFunfair10.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair11.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair12.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair13.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair14.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair15.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair16.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheFunfair17.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair18.png File:PercyandtheFunfair19.png|The children File:PercyandtheFunfair20.png File:PercyandtheFunfair21.png File:PercyandtheFunfair22.png File:PercyandtheFunfair23.png File:PercyandtheFunfair24.png File:PercyandtheFunfair25.png|James and Emily File:PercyandtheFunfair26.png File:PercyandtheFunfair27.png File:PercyandtheFunfair28.png File:PercyandtheFunfair29.png File:PercyandtheFunfair30.png File:PercyandtheFunfair32.png File:PercyandtheFunfair33.png|Thomas and the Chinese Dragon File:PercyandtheFunfair34.png File:PercyandtheFunfair35.png File:PercyandtheFunfair36.png File:PercyandtheFunfair37.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair38.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair39.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair40.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair41.png File:PercyandtheFunfair42.png File:PercyandtheFunfair43.png File:PercyandtheFunfair44.png File:PercyandtheFunfair45.png File:PercyandtheFunfair46.png File:PercyandtheFunfair47.png File:PercyandtheFunfair48.png File:PercyandtheFunfair49.png File:PercyandtheFunfair50.png File:PercyandtheFunfair51.png File:PercyandtheFunfair52.png File:PercyandtheFunfair53.png File:PercyandtheFunfair54.png File:PercyandtheFunfair55.png File:PercyandtheFunfair56.png File:PercyandtheFunfair57.png File:PercyandtheFunfair58.png File:PercyandtheFunfair59.png File:PercyandtheFunfair60.png File:PercyandtheFunfair61.png File:PercyandtheFunfair62.png File:PercyandtheFunfair63.png File:PercyandtheFunfair64.png File:PercyandtheFunfair65.png File:PercyandtheFunfair66.png File:PercyandtheFunfair67.png File:PercyandtheFunfair68.png File:PercyandtheFunfair69.png File:PercyandtheFunfair70.png File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg|Take-Along movie car Episode File:Percy and the Funfair - British Narration|UK narration File:Percy and the Carnival - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes